I missed you
by Lara Vadhelars
Summary: Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52.
1. Chapter 1

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

"_He had no intention of marrying you right from the start…"_

What Shouma said kept running in her head.

"_He had no intention of marrying you"_

_No!_

"_No intention of marrying you"_

_No!_

_I don't want to hear that… Please… Stop… Please… someone make these thoughts disappear!_

"..ino… FUMINO!"

She turned her head and saw Kazuma running after her.

_I can't' let him know how I feel. I only gonna be hurt again. I will seal all those emotions, don't want him to know, and I don't want his pity again._

"Please wait! Let me explain…"

"You don't need to, I understand. I'm sorry for troubling you." Fumino said emotionless

"Fumino, please, hear me…"

"I'm sorry Ojiro Sensei, I must go .My brother and I will live with our uncle. Thanks for your help.

_What the fck is this "Ojiro senseI"… No… Fumino!_

This was like an electroshock, her face, her tone was very hurting but THIS stopped his heart beat.

It was like she was stabbing him right in the heart.

She resumed walking, Teppei's hand in her. She was holding back her tears, she didn't want her brother to see her crying.

"Bun-chan, we won't live with Ma-kun?" Teppei was lost, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Sorry, Teppei, but from now we will live with Tomo-kun."

Teppei didn't ask anymore.

Soon, Tomo's apartment was in view.

He let them enter without asking anything despite his surprise.

This night, like the previous one, he heard Fumino crying. They were with him since Saturday night, and he doesn't know what to do.

Sighing, he got up and went to see his niece.

"Fumino, wake up!"

Fumino suddenly woke up. Her uncle was staring at her.

"Sorry I needed to wake you up, you were crying in your sleep."

_So it's not a dream… I'm with tomo-kun now… I ran away from sensei… How will I face him Monday? I don't want to see him… It's too painful. I don't want to worry Tomo-kun, I must kill all of those emotions…_

"Fumino, come with me, I'll make some hot chocolate…"

She got up, and followed Tomo-kun.

"Are you sure nothing happens with him?"

"Don't worry Tomo-kun…"

"You said that but I need to wake you up unless I want you to trouble Teppei's sleep too… You kept murmuring his name, over and over again. I'm worried, you're my niece and if he had done something to you I want to know."

"He had done nothing, let him alone."

"What will you do tomorrow? You need to go to school."

"…"

"Okay, don't worry, we'll see. Go back to sleep, I'll wake both of you up tomorrow."

"Thanks…"

_I don't know what happens between them, but I can't stay calm with my niece crying every night and be like a corpse the day. It frightens me to see her like that. I must do something…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

"Fumino, Teppei, wake up! It's time for school!"

Fumino couldn't sleep at all after her talk with Tomo-kun.

She started to get ready, trying to not think about today.

After breakfast, she brought Teppei to kindergarten.

"Bun-chan!"

"Ryuu sensei." Fumino greeted him.

"Having another fight with your husband?"

"No, I'm not married, so I don't fight with any husband. Now take care of Teppei, I will fetch him after school. Thanks."

And without waiting for a reply, she turned around, and went to school.

"Teppei-kun, what's happened yesterday?"

Hearing that, Teppei burst into tears.

"I don't know! Snif… Bun-chan… snif… Found a paper… snif… And she wanted… snif… to leave Ma-kun. I want to see Ma-kunnnnn!

"Shhh! Don't worry Teppei, shhh! Everything gonna be alright. Shh… Your friends are waiting for you, after school, bun-chan will be here and we will try to find a solution.

"Good morning Kaji-san!"

"Hi Meg-san"

"Are you alright? Shouma told me what happened."

"I'm okay. Don't worry Meg-san."

"You look awful Kaji-san, please let me help you."

"I don't need any help, I'm alright"

Fumino turned her back at her friend and went to the library. She didn't want to see _him_. She can't face _him _now.

She tried to study but every English word remembered her Sensei, she tried to hold back her tears, but failed.

She exited the library, running and crying.

_It hurts so much… I love him so much… It hurts! God, help me, it hurts!_

"Hi everybody! So how were your entrance exams?"

While smiling to his student, Kazuma, noticed Fumino absence.

_God, what did I do?_

He tried to stay as calm as usual, to joke like every day, to teach like nothing happens. He tried to hide his pain with a smile, his unshed tears with a lot of joke.

But some student noticed his behavior, without understand what happen to their teacher.

"Are you ok nii-san?"

Kazuma smiled to his little brother. They were alone in the teachers' room.

"Yes! Why?"

"I was with Kaji when she found the form…"

"…"

"I don't understand… I thought I will be happy, I could love her and kiss her, but I can't…

Kazuma looked at his brother surprised. But soon, hell's Ma-kun emerged.

"Who said you could kiss her? I won't let you touch her! I didn't give up!"

Shouma looked at Kazuma unimpressed.

"Really? So why did you look so depressed? Even your threats aren't that scary! If you want to stay with her, proves it! It's your last days with her, here. You must claim her as your woman before I could do something!"

With that said, Shouma got out of the room.

_Why did I do that for them? I want Kaji for me, but his sorrow is too painful for me… I'm so stupid…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

"KAJI-SAN! What are you doing in the rain?"

"Ho, Kurosawa-kun. Ha… The rain, yes I forgot my umbrella. And I spaced out."

"Hey what happened to you? You aren't as cheerful as before. Where were you? I didn't see you today."

"Don't worry about me" Fumino said with a monotonous tone.

She fled without another word.

She arrived to the kindergarten soaked.

"Bun-chan! You let your umbrella here today! Come inside for a bit, or you're gonna catch a cold."

"Thanks Ryuu sensei."

He leaded her to a small room with Teppei behind her.

"Take this, it's tea"

"Thanks again."

"So… What's happen between you and Ma-kun?"

"Nothing"

"Bun-chan! You love Ma-kun! You're Ma-kun wife! You must be with him!" Cried Teppei.

Seeing her brother so sad, her indifferent began to crumble.

She took him in her arms and began to rock him.

"Teppei... shhh…shh… We needed to leave him. I'm not his wife, I must let him be free. Teppei, I love you, you're my beloved brother. Shh… Don't cry…"

Ryuu saw the pain in Fumino's eyes, he saw her misery. But mostly, he doesn't heard her tell she don't love Ma-kun.

With Teppei in her arms, she walked to Tomo's apartment.

"Ma-kun!"

"Ryuu" Kazuma greeted him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Really? So tell me why Teppei was crying this morning? Why Bun-chan was so sad? I never see greatest pain in her eyes!"

Kazuma opened his mouth to answer but was cut by a roar.

"OJIRO SENSEI!"

Just in time he dodged the fist of Tomoyuki.

"What did you do to my niece?"

"Wait!"

He dodged a kick this time.

"She is like an empty shell! Tell me what you did to her!"

"I'm sorry for hurting her. I think it's better to let her finish her days here and after she will forget about me."

"Don't apologize to me you pervert teacher!"

Tomoyuki aim his fist at Kazuma face but he blocked the fist in his hand.

"Wasn't what all of you wanted?" Roared Kazuma

"Your father, you, my familly, everyone wanted us to break up! Now it's done, you try to kill me? What do you really want?"

Tomoyuki slowed down and stop his murdering intentions.

"I want her to be happy. And if this means for her to be with you so I… I will be okay with this."

"Don't worry, she doesn't want to see me. She didn't go to school today."

"What? She left with Teppei to go to school this morning!" shoot Tomoyuki

"She let Teppei-kun to my cares this morning and she said she was going to school!" Said Ryuu

"I didn't see her for the whole day…"

"Okay I will talk to her this evening, Ojiro, don't change anything. I'll try to know where she has been."

"Fumino"

"Yes Tomo-kun?"

"Where did you go today? You haven't been in class, I ask Ojiro sensei so don't try to lie."

Tomoyuki saw pain flashed across his niece face just with _his_ name.

"Sorry Uncle. I won't do that again"

"What uncle? Am I Tomo-kun or not?"

"Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

**1 week later**

Fumino kept skipping English classes since she didn't wanted to see _him._

Her sleep wasn't peaceful and her appetite wasn't very good. Instead of attending classes she was crying silently.

She was waiting near the school, hiding her sorrow from her classmates.

Today she had to be in P.E class after lunch.

_I must go if I want to be in time._

So, she headed to the sport hall, without hurry, like a living dead.

"Rao sensei!"

"Yes Ojiro sensei?"

"Can I watch your class after lunch? I'm free and curious!"

"I don't see any problem with you."

"Thanks a lot!"

After lunch, Kazuma followed Rao sensei to the sports hall.

After a few minutes looking for Fumino among other student, he located her.

He stayed hidden, to avoid troubling her.

_So she's here! She was only skipping my class._

_She so pale! I hope she's not ill._

He watched her running without much energy.

_It's so different from before._

_I don't like this apathy._

_I try to run, but my legs are so heavy, I can't breathe… I'm not feeling well… my sight becomes cloudy…_

_Wait! What's happening? She is not well!_

"KAJI-SAN!"

Kazuma ran to where Fumino was, caught her just when she lost consciousness.

"I bring her to the infirmary! Rao sensei you can stay with the other students"

_Wow! Her body is so light! Did she lose some weight?_

_Fumino… What are you doing! You were skipping classes and skipping meals, weren't you?_

_You look so fragile, it make my heart hurts._

_I love you so much…_

Kazuma laid her on the bed and kiss her forehead gently.

"Humm… Sensei…"

He looked at her, she wasn't conscious yet. She kept mumbling.

"Sensei… I love you… don't leave me…"

Astonished, he saw tears in her eyelashes, rolling down her face.

"Fumino… It's hard to restrain myself when you're like that, please wake up… "

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

"Fumino…" he whispered in her ear

"Wake up…"

She opened her eyes and lazily turned her head and saw him.

"…"

"Fumino…"

Suddenly she sat and tried to escape her teacher.

"No no no! You won't go anywhere!"

Kazuma caught her, sat on the bed, Fumino on his lap and his arms around her.

She struggled, tried to break free, but he won't let her go just like that.

He whispered in her ear:

"Fumino… Please don't leave me alone…"

She stopped her struggle immediately.

"Please Fumino… Stay in my arms a little more… I miss you so much…"

"Please stop this… Please sensei… Let me go…" Fumino started to cry.

"I don't want to… Please let me explain something to you. After I will let you decide what you want to do."

"…"

"I didn't submit the form because I wanted you to have the choice, I wanted you to be free, to be able to leave this life if you wanted to. I didn't tell you because, in a first time, I wanted you to stay in a place where you won't be chased again, a place where you can study where you can be at ease. But after, I became selfish, I didn't want you to leave. So I hide the form.

"I was planning to tell everything to you on your graduation. I wanted to let you choose, if, after all this mess with my family, after 6 months without me, if you still wanted to be with me, to really become my wife…

"I'm sorry Fumino, I was afraid of your rejection. I love you so much…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

_His voice… his breathe… His scent… I love him… I love him so much…_

"I'm sorry Fumino, I was afraid of your rejection. I love you so much…"

"How…" Fumino began

"How… could you?"

Kazuma felt like as if he had received a punch…

_She didn't want to be with me…_

"How could you forget?"

_What?_

Fumino began to cry

"How could you forget about everything I said! I love you so much! "

Kazume turned her to see her face.

"You…still love me?"

"How many time did I told you so? BAKA Sensei! I will always love you… I love you…"

Kazuma held her tightly against his chest, burying his head in her neck and hair.

"I'm sorry Fumino, I love you too, I'm so sorry…"

"Sensei, we are at school, please let me go, if someone saw us…"

Kazuma cut her words

"I locked the door, don't worry, please let me hold you more…"

Fumino inhaled, smelled his scent.

Her hands began to wander on his body, in his hair.

His tried to touch every inch of her legs, of her arms, of her back underneath her clothes… His lips were on her neck kissing her greedily.

She began to felt dizzy.

She felt a strange heat in her belly, every place Kazuma touched was on fire.

It was so nice, she was panting softly, the heat get warmer by seconds.

_Ho god! What am I doing? I must stop, she's still my student. I must stop…_

With a lot of self-control, Kazuma let his hands rest on her hips, replacing her shirt.

"We must stop this… I don't want to do this at school, but if you kept tempt me, I won't be able to restrain myself."

Fumino turned red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing."

He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm so happy to see you too… But you had lost weight! So from now, I want you to eat with your friends every day! Ho, and I don't want to see your seat empty anymore, if you don't graduate, how could you return home? I want you to return…"

Fumino felt her tears, but she couldn't stop looking at him

_He wants to be with me?_

"O Okay, Sensei!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Fumino found the marriage registration form, and ran away from Sensei's apartment. Set after Chapter 52._

** 6 months later **

Kumaneko's principal was finishing his speech for the graduation ceremony.

Every student was listening to him.

"…After a lot of joy and a lot of tears, my dear students, you've just finished your High school! I hope you will follow a path which you choose! I hope that this road will lead you to happiness and fulfillment! Congratulation!

All of the students screamed in unison

"HURRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Fumino saw her little brother whit Ryuu and Tomoyuki.

"Bun-chan! Congrat'!"

"Thanks Ryuu!"

"Bun-chan! I made this flower for you!"

Teppein gave the flower shaped origami to Fumino.

"Thank you Teppei! You're so kind!"

Kurosawa, Meg and Shouma went to greet Ryuu, Tomoyuki and Teppei.

"Hey everyone!"

"So what will you do Kaji-san"

"I will try to be an English teacher! And you Meg-chan?"

"I will return home with Shouma!"

"Wooaw! Are you engaged?" screamed Ryuu

"NO! I just want to see my old friends! I'm not engaged with this stupid woman! And Kaji, I must give you this"

Shouma gave to Fumino a letter.

_Fumino,_

_You are no longer a Kumaneko student, I'm so proud of you! I hope you will do what you want to do._

_Ojiro Kazuma._

She wanted to see him, to tell him that she enjoyed her high school years thanks to him.

"Shouma, where is sensei?"

"He is near the entrance."

"Thanks a lot Shouma!"

Fumino ran in the corridors, knocking people, apologizing.

Kurosawa asked to Shouma:

"You let her go,"

"And you? What have you done? Did you confess?"

When she exited from the building, she was blind by the sun for a few seconds, and then she saw him.

Kazuma was with his students, talking and joking.

Suddenly, he saw her, in the sun, her hair was dancing in the wind, and she was gorgeous.

"Excuse me guys but I need to go."

And he approached her, while she kept looking at him.

"Fumino, do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course! Baka sensei!"

He took her hands in his and led her to the school gate.

They crossed the gate, and then he turned around to face her.

"I've waited for such long time Fumino"

Then, he leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, keeping her hands in his.

The kiss was simple, but full of feelings.

When they parted, everyone in the school was looking at them.

"I love you Fumino."

She looked in his eyes

"I love you too Kazuma"

And she kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuma and Fumino left Teppei to Tomoyuki, and went home alone.

When they passed the door, Kazuma kissed Fumino on the shoulder.

"Welcome back Fumino"

"Welcome home Darling!" Fumino answered with a little peck on his cheek.

Suddenly, he picked her up, bridal style and went in his bed room.

Fumino hugged him, the rising heat in her belly again.

He put her gently on the futon.

"I missed you so much!"

Kazuma got up and exited the room.

"You must rest, I'm sure you're exhausted."

And with a smile, he went to the kitchen.

_I mustn't touch her like that, I must restrain myself more._

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Fumino approach. Then he felt her arms around his torso.

She hugged him tightly

"Please… Don't leave me… Ka…Kazuma…"

He turned around, facing her.

She was blushing seriously.

"Fumino…"

She grabbed his hand, still facing him, and moved back to his bedroom.

"Fumino… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please… Kazuma… I like you… the most…"

Her pretty blushing face, her hands in his, and most of all, these words, made him lost his self-control.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like the previous one. This one was full of passion.

He kissed her like she was the air he needed to breath. Her hands instinctively ran through his smooth hair, pulling his face closer to hers. The texture of his lips was addicting. They were soft and warm, yet also desperate.

Her heart was racing, she had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't stop this slow, sensual, intoxicating kiss. She felt his hand run up her back and pull her closer and she whimpered and held on tighter. She felt his hot breath rush across her cheek and she could fell the need to breath in her lungs as he kissed her. She pulled back unwillingly, air filling her body once again harsh and heavily.

He was looking at her face, her full and throbbing red lips and her beautiful eyes. She was panting softly and he waiting patiently for her. If she said to let her go, he would. If she wanted stay like this forever, he would happily die there with her.

She licked her lips tasting him and then pressed a feathery touch on his lips. Her right hand moved from his shoulder and caressed the side of his face. Her left hand was still woven in his hair.

He licked her lips, causing her to gasp. Using the opportunity, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. He caressed her tongue with his.

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck.

While his hands cradled her slender body, Fumino was free to do as she pleased, feeling his smooth skin and brushing her lips across his exposed neck

Her body burned hot as he kept one hand at her face while the other slowly moved down the line of buttons on her blouse. Unhooking each button, he maintained a steady pace without ever once releasing her lips

Her whole body was becoming hot under his kisses which were moving lower down her body.

She tried to remove his shirt while he kept kissing her.

Soon her top disappeared.

His tongue danced with hers as his hand unsnapped the button on her jeans. She whimpered as he worked her jeans off, sliding from her hip to her ass, squeezing her, sending warm waves as he touched her.

It leaved her only in undergarment.

"Fumino… I can stop now if you want to…" Kazuma whispered

"Please, make me yours. I love you…"

It was the answer he needed.

He helped her in removing his clothes.

She turned beet red and couldn't look. This would be her first time seeing a man naked. She couldn't just stare at him. She felt him return by her side, she took a peek. He still had his underwear on and she smiled

Delicately, he let the straps of her bra slide down her shoulders, finally unclasped it. He held her tightly against his torso.

She could feel the hard planes of his chest pressed up against her soft breasts, his skin almost burning in temperature.

His mouth circled around her breast as one of his hands reached down to caress the neglected twin. As his hot mouth descended upon that pink area in the middle of her breast, she couldn't stop from throwing her head back at the feeling.

She cried out as his mouth sucked at her breast, the tip of his tongue rolled around her hard nipple. His mouth was driving her mad as he nibbled and tugged her tortured peaks.

She squeezed him with her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips. She gasped as he pushed up against her. She felt something long, hard and thick pulsing against her, pressing against the entrance of her womanhood.

It was too much. She felt like she was going to short circuit. His hands were everywhere, touching her where she has never been touched. His mouth was doing things to her that she couldn't explain. He would kiss her and she felt a tingling. He would lick her and she felt herself shiver. His teeth would graze her and she felt something inside grow tight.

"I love you Kazuma…"

She felt so weak, she couldn't move yet she was moving with him. She felt her leg move up against his. Her hand was sliding over his shoulder, down his back trying to hold on to anything she could.

She felt his fingers on the waist band of her panties.

"Fumino…"

Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her. He bent over her and whispered in her ear.

"Fumino, I love you, I need you but I don't want you to do something you don't really want…"

Hearing this, she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"I love you Kazuma, and I need you. Please…"

She kissed him with all of her love for him.

"Please, let me feel you Kazuma…"

His mouth never left her body when his hands removed her underwear.

Slowly, he went down slowly, reaching her female spot.

He let his tongue taste her, licking off the wet juices of her body. He circled the tip of his tongue around her lips, over them and between them. She moved in his arms, and he held her down, held her still as he licked her. He lightly drew her lips into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. She cried out, arching her back against the sheets.

"Kazuma! Please!"

She was panting, her eyes closed, her face flushed, her hands were gripping to the sheets that were piling around her sweat covered body. She was beautiful, his naked little goddess.

After removing his boxer, he spread her legs wider and positioned his shaft at her entrance ready to claim her. He looked again at her for approval. She nodded at his unspoken question. With one quick move he was inside her. A painful scream came from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Fumino…"

Slowly he felt the pain leaving her body, then was when she let him know he can move. He moved in and out of her slowly. After a while her painful expression was replaced with a lustful one.

"Kaz…uma… Har…der…"

He could hear her plead, he wasn't able to refuse her wish. His pace increased, he could see her whimpered in pleasure, clinging to his body.

She came with a loud moan. Kazuma's shaft was pressed by her inner walls he was at his limit too and spit her seed inside her filling her core.

"I love you…" was all he could tell after this.

He slid out of her, and stay against her side, his arms around her.

"I love you too"

Looking at her, he saw her blissful face. He kissed her, letting her came to his side.

They fell asleep in each other arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Fumino felt warm, confortable. She didn't want to wake up, in her dream she was with Kazuma, she didn't want to open her eyes and be alone.

She felt something caress her bare back.

_Wait… Am I naked… Wait… Yesterday…_

Her eyes shot open, and focus on a bare flat chest.

Looking up, she found Kazuma looking at her.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Goo...Good morning…"

Looking at Kazuma, she saw his bare chest and remembered their first night.

She closes her eyes, blushing just with the memory.

_She is so cute… I love her so much… Thanks god for let her be with me…_

He hugged her, burying his nose in her hair.

Just smelling HIS scent on HER was wonderful. He smiled happily with this…

"Sen…"

He released her, looking in her eyes, he cut her words.

"No, last night you used my name so beautifully, I want to hear this from now."

Her blush increased from his teasing.

"Ka…Kazuma, we need to fetch Teppei this morning… I think we must get up…"

"I don't want to… I want to be with my Fumino!"

"But I need to go to the bathroom, have a shower…"

"Ok…"

He released her, and began to get up.

Surprised with his sudden answer, Fumino didn't give him time to change his mind, and get up. Pulling the bed sheet with her, she entered the bathroom.

Dropping her morning dress, she began to fill the bathtub, and entered it when full.

With the steam and the hot water, she started to relax. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open. Suddenly, she felt some disturbance in the water, opening her eyes she met Kazuma gaze.

"I didn't tell you that I will let you bath without me!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

She tried to punch him, but he caught her wrists and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't worry Fumino, I've already see your naked body… And I've loved what I've seen."

When he ended his sentence, he licked her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Noticing her lack of response and her stiffness, Kazuma started kissing her neck, nibbling above her jaw.

"Does it hurt Fumino?"

"Nmm…"

"What?"

"No, it doesn't hurt…"

Her blush increased and reached her ears, which were very close to Kazuma eyes!

"Does it feel good then?"

"Please don't ask such embarrassing questions…"

"But I want to please you… My love…"

Then, he pulled her against his chest, felling all of her body against his.

With his right hand, he started to caress her lower back, and with his left, he massaged her right breast.

"Ka…zu…ma…"

Abandoning her neck, he locked his lips on hers.

When Fumino felt his tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to explore her mouth.

He caressed her tongue with his, while his hands caressed her somewhere else.

Pinning her against the wall of the tub, he slipped his right hand between her things.

Soon, he heard her muffled moans, and her body moved with his hand. He was planning to tease her a little more but then she panted, and her hand brushed against his shaft.

"Kazuma, please… I need you…"

Taking advantage of surprise, she pushed him and straddled him, rubbing her womanhood against his hard dick. Moaning he lost himself, caught her hips and entered her.

Kazuma kissed her fiercely, stifling her moan. They began to move with a languorous pace.

Their movements were fluid, their bodies moving in harmony.

Fumino felt the heat rising in her belly every time he hit a specific point. Soon, this pace wasn't enough for the two lovers. They increased their speed at the same time that their need was more urgent.

He never left her lips, and when they came together, they muffled each other scream of ecstasy.

"So… You didn't answer my question… Did it feel good?"

Blushing harder than ever, she muttered.

"I thought that I did answer just now…"

He chuckled softly.

"I think we must get ready to see Teppei…"

They finished bathing and headed to the kitchen. Kazuma took Fumino hands in his.

"I'm sorry Fumino, I have not done things in the right order… I wanted you to be mine, but I think I rushed things…"

"You… regret what we have done?..."

"NOO! I love you Fumino, I just wanted to make you mine in other way before this one."

"Huh?"

"I… I wanted to marry you before… Only if you wanted to of course! If you don't want to marry me…"

He suddenly felt her lips on his, silencing him for an instant. Fumino cut him softly, looking in his eyes.

"Baka… Since you save Teppei and me, 2 years ago, I've already been your wife… Papers don't mean anything. It's what I feel for you that matter. And I love you, I want to stay with you, I want to be a family with you."

With tears filling her eyes, she kissed him softly.

Then, plunging his eyes in hers, Kazuma unclasped her necklace, took the ring and her left hand.

"Will you be my wife, Fumino?"

Without breaking eye contact, she nodded.

"Of course… my love…"


End file.
